Jonas Mess
by bookgirl1018
Summary: What happens when Lilly drags an unenthusiastic Miley to a Jonas Brothers concert...


**Hey, I guess I'm back. I don't love Hannah Montana fanfics so much anymore, but this oneshot has been stuck in my head for awhile, so I figured, why not? It's kind of different because Miley isn't Hannah yet and Oliver doesn't exist. I don't really remember how disclaimers work, but I do know I don't own Hannah Montana.**

"Hey! Let's go, please, please, please, Miley?" Lilly begged.

I frowned. "No, no, no?" I begged.

Lilly pouted.

"I have ALWAYS wanted to see the Jonas Brothers and now we have a chance and you refuse! Don't you want me to be happy?" Lilly cried.

"Fine, but this is only for you. You know I really don't like the Jonas Brothers," I muttered unhappily, clicking the buy button for getting online tickets to the Jonas Brothers' concert.

A week later, on the way into the concert, I was seriously regretting coming. Lilly and every other girl on the line inside were screaming already, and my ears were ringing. It smelled like a circus and there were people selling popcorn, candy, and cotton candy.

Through the huge, shoving crowd, Lilly and I finally got to seats way in the back.

"That's why we got such a good deal on the tickets," Lilly muttered. She pulled out binoculars, though, and after that, she seemed content.

After a while, three specks appeared on the stage in the distance and everyone screamed.

"I see them! I see them!" Lilly screeched.

I had a headache already.

"I'm hot, you're cold…" they began. Lilly stood and she and all the girls at the concert began singing, too and I couldn't hear myself think, let alone hear the actual Jonas Brothers.

Totally bored, I pulled out my phone and played Pac man.

"Good idea!" Lilly screamed so that I could hear her. She pulled out her phone and waved it around madly as the Jonas Brothers began singing _When you look me in the eyes._

I rolled my eyes and continued my game, finally enjoying myself.

After what seemed like forever, Lilly pinched my arm.

"Ow! What was that-" I began.

"It's almost over. They're about to announce the lucky person who gets to meet them backstage!" she squealed excitedly.

"Okay, who had some fun?" a small voice called from onstage.

"MEEEEE!!!!" Lilly screamed, with all the other girls.

"Everyone, look at your tickets. We'll announce the number and whosever ticket is called, gets to meet us backstage!" the voice of a Jonas Brother announced.

His statement was met with screams of delight again.

Lilly grabbed her ticket and kissed it for luck.

"Number 8-7-4-3-2-9-1?" A Jonas Brother called.

"I was so close!" Lilly cried.

I laughed at her despair, but hid it in a cough.

"Number 8-7-4-3-2-9-1 please come onstage!" he called again.

Nobody went onstage.

"Okay, it says the owner of the ticket is…Miley Stewart! Miley Stewart, are you here?" A Jonas Brother asked.

Lilly screamed. "Miley, it's you! It's you!"

My mouth hung open. Sure enough, looking at my ticket showed me that I was number 8-7-4-3-2-9-1.

Lilly suffocated my hand as we made our way towards the stage. Kevin pulled me onstage and Joe pulled Lilly. I showed Kevin my ticket and he announced, "We have a winner!"

Nobody cheered. I laughed. Lilly jumped up and down, screaming.

"Okay, before it's time to say goodbye, how about one last song?" Nick called.

"Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go…" they began. Lilly skipped through them and danced across the stage as they sang and I just sat onstage and watched her manic moves, laughing.

"Thank you for coming! Goodnight everyone!" Nick shouted.

Lilly grabbed a microphone from Kevin. "Scream JONAS if you love the Jonas Brothers!" she screamed.

"JONAS!" the audience echoed.

"So, how long have you two been fans?" Kevin asked, backstage.

"FOREVER!" Lilly screamed.

I kept quiet.

"Can I hug you?" Lilly asked.

She hugged all of the Jonas Brothers and she looked like she would explode of happiness.

"What do you think of our music?" Joe asked.

"Honestly, I don't love it," I blurted before I could control myself.

Lilly glared at me.

The Jonas Brothers looked shocked.

"Why?" Nick exclaimed.

"I don't know, I just don't think you're the best singers…sorry, sorry," I said quickly.

Lilly shot death glares in my direction.

"Wow, we've never had so much honesty," Joe mumbled.

Nick seemed angry. "What makes you so much better? Let's hear _you_ sing!"

I blushed. "Well-"

"Go ahead!" Nick shouted angrily.

His brothers tried to calm him down, but I began to sing to appease him.

"You get the limo out front, oooh…" I sang the song I had written,_ Best of Both Worlds._

I finished, and for the first time, Lilly and the Jonas Brothers were speechless.

"I wrote it, pretending that I was a pop star," I admitted, blushing.

"That was amazing," Nick admitted.

"I didn't know you could sing like that!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Thanks," I blushed a deeper red.

"You should get an agent, or something. I'll even help if you want," Nick said.

"Wow, thanks!" I squealed.

I knew I liked the Jonas Brothers!


End file.
